


Nuts!

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A bit of banter between Tommy and Barbara... set in the latter part of the show when they had bonded as friends and could tease each other.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Nuts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Inspired by a conversation with Duchess_of_Strumpetness, which can be found in the comments section of my fic 'Any Other Way'... THANKS DUCHESS!!!_

Barbara sat back on her heels, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Your nuts are loose.”

“Pardon?”

“Your nuts are loose. You need to tighten them.”

“No one has ever complained before.” My face felt hotter than the surface of the sun.

“Perhaps they were too polite to mention it, what with all that upper-class breeding and everything.”

“I could go off you.”

“You were the one who offered to help.”

‘I thought I’d get paid in takeaway and whiskey, not insults.”

She waved an allen key under my nose, “please do something about your loose nuts.”

“I’m never helping build flat pack furniture again.”

“Surprised you know how, what with everything you own being circa the 1800s, including your car.”

“The Bristol was first registered on Thursday the 24th July 1969, and it’s a cla…”

“A classic, I know. Now, if you want takeaway and whiskey sometime this side of the new millennium, will you please tighten those bloody nuts!”


End file.
